


The Idiot Lovers

by Irunwithliteraryheroes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irunwithliteraryheroes/pseuds/Irunwithliteraryheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou was never one to sit still. A faulty brake on his bike had seen him careening headlong into the side of a car as the breaks on his bike failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Idiot Lovers

The Idiot Lovers

Hinata Shouyou was never one to sit still. A faulty brake on his bike had seen him careening headlong into the side of a car as the breaks on his bike failed.

He suffered a mild concussion, but worst still had broken his leg in two places. While him mum and sister Natsu had cried over his hospital bed, thanking Buddha that he wasn’t more seriously injured; Hinata had pouted and whined saying how unfair it was that he would be unable to play his beloved volley ball for the next six weeks or so.

Now here he was stuck at home in bed early on a Monday morning, while his team mates had fun on the court without him. Grumbling to himself he turned on his TV and idly flicked through the channels. 

“Shouyou! What do you want for breakfast? I’ll make anything you want!” His Mum hollered up the stairs.

Hinata’s eyes lit up. “Chocolate chip pancakes!” 

He heard his mothers’ low chuckle as his rather childish choice of food. “Ok Shou. It won’t be long.”

Hinata heard his Mum pad back down the hall to the kitchen.

He reached for the remote when he heard the ping of his phone, saying he had a message. He swiped the screen eagerly. 

Hey Dumbass. Heard you’re stuck at home with a broken leg. Want me to drop by later? We could watch a movie or play games or something?

Kageyama? Hinata felt his heart give a wild thump in his chest. Despite his usual dumbass introduction, the text was way out of character.

Hinata quickly typed out a reply. Seriously! That’d be great. It’s so boring being stuck here on my own. I want to watch that new horror movie that just came out!

Hinata hit send and waited. The usual ping came only moments later and with a goofy smile on his face, he opened the message.

I see you’re still as energetic as ever. I’ll be round at 7 tonight. I’ll pick up the movie on the way back.

Hinata typed out ‘See you later!’ hit send and flopped back on his bed, a wide smile on his lips. He’d been worried that without the excuse of practice, he wouldn’t get to see Kageyama. 

He wondered if Kageyama actually considered him a friend, or was he just another teammate? It was hard to tell with his constant use of the word dumbass and his tendency to smack Hinata upside the head when he got too over excited. But he had gone out of his way to text Hinata and offer to come over, even though he would be exhausted from volleyball practice.

Hinata’s musings were disrupted by his mother entering the room with a tray laden with steaming pancakes and a glass of orange juice.

She set the tray on his dresser and kissed him on the forehead. “Eat up. Let me know if you want anything else, I’ll be downstairs if you need me.”

Itadakismasu! Hinata cried and delved into his breakfast. 

Tonight couldn’t come soon enough and he contented himself with watching TV for the rest of the day; his heart beating hard in his chest in anticipation of seeing Kageyama.   
..........

“Shouyou! Kageyama’s here to see you. I’m sending him up.”

Hinata sprang up from his lazy lounge in bed.”Thanks Mum!”

He heard socked feet ascend the stairs and a minute later the door to his bedroom, opened revealing a stoic faced Kageyama.

“Hey!” Hinata bellowed. “How was practice? Did you miss me? Was it boring without me there!”

Kageyama shut the door behind and levelled Hinata with a glare. “It was actually quiet for a change. We got a lot of practice in, without your usual antics.”

Hinata pouted as Kageyama dropped his bag to the floor and flopped down on the end of Hinata’s bed; he held up a DVD. Hinata’s eyed instantly brightened and he made to grab the DVD out of Kageyama’s grip. The sudden movement jostled him broken leg and he winced in pain.

“Be careful dumbass. Your leg’s broken; you don’t want to make it worse!” Rather gently he pushed Hinata back down by the shoulders.

Once he was sure that Hinata wouldn’t be making any more dives for the DVD, he went over to Hinata’s desk and popped the disc into the DVD player. As the DVD started up, he climbed back onto the bed and settled in beside Hinata.

Hinata’s face heated up at their close proximity. He didn’t understand why, but lately whenever Kageyama got too close, his face would heat up and his heart would begin to pound in his chest.

Kageyama glanced at Hinata’s face, his brow furrowed in concern. “Your face is red? You’re not in pain are you? “ He felt Hinata’s forehead with the back of his palm. “It doesn’t look like you have a fever either.”

Hinata nearly choked on his words. “I-I’m fine. It’s just warm in here. That’s all.”

Kageyama contemplated this for and moment, before getting up and opening the window. “Is that better?"

Hinata nodded swallowing the lump in his throat as Kageyama climbed back on the bed—he paused and got back of the bed to retrieve his back pack. He pulled out a convenience store bag and emptied its contents onto the bed. He rubbed his neck sheepishly. “I thought you’d want some snacks to eat, while we watch the movie.”

Hinata grabbed a pack of pocky and grinned at Kageyama. “Your awesome Kagayama. Thank you”.

Kageyama blushed at the praise, but Hinata was too busy ripping open the back of pocky. Kageyama shook his head and climbed back on to the bed, next to Hinata, this time slightly closer than before. 

They watched the movie in relative silence, the only sound the rustling of sweet wrappers and Hinata’s gasps of shock or groan’s of appreciation for the rather awesome special effects.

At a rather particularly scary jump scare, Hinata hid his face in Kageyama’s shoulder.

Kageyama froze for a moment not knowing what to do. But after a beat, he wrapped his arm around Hinata’s shoulders and pulled him closer.

Hinata opened in eyes in shock. He could smell the faint aroma of Kageyama’s fabric softener; a sweet smell of lavender. He buried in face into the shirt beneath him, breathing in this scent and the faint smell of Kageyama’s sweat. The combination of smell’s made Hinata feel dizzy. 

He heard a low chuckle reverberate through his team mate’s chest.”Are you that scared?"

Hinata pulled back and levelled a glare at Kageyama. “O-Off course not. I just wasn’t expecting the ghost to pop up like that.”

Kageyama smirked as he pulled Hinata back down against his chest. “I’ll be your cushion dumbass. So shut up so I can watch the rest of the movie.”

“You’re the dumbass, dumbass,” Hinata muttered. 

They watched the rest of the movie in silence. The steady beat of Kageyama’s heart acted as a soothing lullaby and Hinata found himself drifting off too sleep.  
.....  
“Hinata. Hey dumbass...wake up.” 

He woke to someone gently shaking his shoulder and was met with a rather gentle faced Kageyama. 

He hastily swiped at his eyes. “Crap. I guess I fell asleep. What time is it?”

“Just after 10pm. I’m gonna head home.” Kageyama made to pick up his bag of the floor, but was stopped by a small hand grabbing his sleeve. He looked up into a pair of bright amber eyes. “Don’t go. Will...will you stay with me.”

Kageyama let his bag drop to the floor. They said that sickness made people more clingy and all the more alluring. As he looked at Hinata’s glittering amber orbs and his small pale hand fisted tightly into his shirt, something snapped inside him. 

Before he was even aware of what was doing he was hovering over Hinata and pinning him to the mattress. “Kaga-“ Hinata’s words were cut off by a pair of lips smashing against his own. He gasped into the kiss and Kageyama took his chance and delved his tongue deep into Hinata’s mouth, tangling their tongues together in a battle of heat and lust.  
Hinata moaned into his mouth and gripped at his hair, pulling hard enough to hurt. 

Kageyama broke for air. “Shit. That hurt dumbass.”

Hinata’s face was flushed and his chest was heaving. “I’m sorry.”

Both boys were gasping for breath by now. Kageyama felt himself being drawn back down to Hinata’s moist and delectable lips...

“Shouyou! It’s getting late is Tobio sleeping over?” Came the voice of Hinata’s mother up the stairs.

Kageyama sprang back and nearly fell off the bed in the process. Hinata cleared his throat and called back to his Mum. “Yeah he’s gonna stay the night!”

“Alright sweetheart. Make sure he calls his parents to let them know.” 

Hinata dared a glance at Kageyama. As their eyes met, Hinata couldn’t help the silly grin that spread over his features; this probably wasn’t helped by the sight of Kageyama’s rumpled hair and reddened lips.

Hinata’s sunny smile was contagious and he grinned back. “I love you dumbass Hinata.”

“I love you too Bakageyama.”  
.........


End file.
